


The One Where Jochel Happens

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Begging, CMNF, Come Swallowing, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Making Out, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pinching, Romance, Slapping, Tears, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as tears collected in their corners. "Please fuck me," she whimpered against the humiliation that lit her face with a radiant glow, her sandy blond hair splayed against the black backdrop of the sofa, framing her rosy face like the golden rays of a setting sun.





	The One Where Jochel Happens

"I - I'm sorry! I don't know why this keeps happening!" Rachel fretted as she cupped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

Joey shook his head to try to clear it of the sting and the faint ringing in his ears. "I don't get it," he said with a shrug. "Chandler loved it."

Rachel looked at Joey with bemusement for a brief moment. She decided not to request elaboration on that. "I know; I'm so sorry. I don't know, I - I must be nervous or something."

"Well... Do you want to do this?"

"Yes! Yeah, I definitely want to."

"Hmm..."

"What?" Rachel asked as she watched Joey's brow furrow in contemplation.

"Okay. Well, I think I have an idea. You want to, right? Even though you keep slapping me for some reason?"

"Yes..." she confirmed shyly.

"Okay. Well, I'm obviously stronger than you, so... What if I just sort of, like, overpowered you?"

She felt her heart lurch in her chest at his suggestion as a thrill tingled through her veins. "You mean... Like, you'd hold me down and...?"

"And maybe even punish you for slapping me," he murmured in a seductively low voice as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Rachel moaned into his mouth as she felt herself begin to drip with arousal. This time, as Joey's hand crept up her thigh, just as she was about to slap it away, she felt it abandon her thigh to tightly clasp her delicate wrist. She gasped into his mouth, then moaned when he mirrored the same action on her other wrist.

Joey shifted closer to the back of the couch so that he could kneel on it. He let go of one of Rachel's wrists to hoist her legs up onto the couch so swiftly that she let out a little squeak in surprise. She seemed just as caught off guard when he let go of her other wrist to yank her legs out from beneath her, lifting one of his own legs to straddle her thighs as she fell on her back onto the black leather cushions. She stared up at him with eyes as wide and blue as the pristine sea, curiosity swimming in their depths, along with... something else. Trust? Kind of, but... not exactly... Something that said, "Yes." Submission. That was it. Joey grinned as he felt himself stiffen. "You've been so..." He trailed the fingers of his free hand down her sensitive throat... "very..." He caressed her shapely body as he continued to descend his touch down her torso... "disappointingly..." He undid the button and small zipper on her jeans... "bad," he concluded harshly as he slipped two of his fingers into the side of her panties and punctuated his chastisement with a sharp thrust into her extremely wet pussy.

Rachel's breath hitched. She whimpered as she gazed into Joey's warm, yet intense gaze, transfixed by how ardently it bore into her soul.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked with a cunning smirk as his fingers continued to undulate inside her.

"Sorry," she whispered breathily before biting her lip bashfully.

"For what?"

"For slapping you..." Rachel whispered as her apology dissolved into a loud moan. "Mmm... Please... Please, Joey..."

"What are you begging for?" he asked slyly.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as tears collected in their corners. "Please fuck me," she whimpered against the humiliation that lit her face with a radiant glow, her sandy blond hair splayed against the black backdrop of the sofa, framing her rosy face like the golden rays of a setting sun.

Joey leaned his strong upper body down over Rachel's slender abdomen and plump breasts to claim her mouth with his, his tongue exploring and moulding it with ease. She tasted so fucking... eager. Goddamn.

Rachel chased his tongue with hers as her tears slipped down her temples. She screamed into Joey's mouth as the slick sounds below her waist elevated to nearly match the volume of her ecstatic vocalization.

Finally breaking the kiss, Joey withdrew his fingers to tug Rachel's jeans and panties down her legs, tossing the clothing onto the floor, along with her shoes and socks. He lifted her black shirt up over her head, tossing it over the arm of the couch. She wasn't wearing a bra, of course. Joey chuckled as he sharply pinched her hard nipples.

Rachel cried out at the sharp sensation. She bit her bottom lip as Joey continued to amuse himself with her breasts. She felt so completely at his mercy, naked on her back beneath him while he was still fully clothed. She valiantly fought in vain against the blush that erupted in her cheeks as he tugged on her nipples to shake her tits around.

Joey strained against his snug fly at the sight of Rachel's tits rolling and rippling against her smooth, naked body. He released them, finally, to undo his fly, pushing his pants down to his thighs. He was going commando, of course. He shuffled forward until the head of his hard cock rested upon Rachel's lips. "Open up, sweetheart," he ordered with a smirk.

Rachel eagerly complied, Joey's intimidating cock filling her mouth and bulging into her throat as he thrust into the wet heat of her mouth. She sucked hard, locking her bright, oceanic eyes with Joey as he became gradually more rough until she was gagging loudly on each thrust, saltwater droplets adorning her face. She took a very deep nasal breath when his cock slipped past the muscles of her throat.

"Oh, FUCK!" Joey cursed at the unexpected sensation. He'd been deep-throated before, but god had it been a long time, and he'd forgotten just how fucking awesome it felt. The visual was ridiculously hot, too: Rachel choking on his cock, struggling to breathe through tears and looking up at him with reddening eyes that shone with the desire to please. "Fuck, Rach... Oh, fuck!" Joey groaned as he buried himself deep inside her. He squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy as he listened to her loudly choke and sputter around his spasming cock.

Rachel's eyes and sinuses burned as hot, salty come gushed down her throat, Joey's cock bulging in pulses until he finally softened. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her with a sated smile, his face as flushed as she was sure hers must be. She giggled bashfully and bit her lip.

Joey chuckled as he caressed Rachel's cheek and inquired with charm that was a somehow perfectly balanced blend of suave and silly and just so quintessentially Joey, "So... was that good for you?"

Rachel laughed as her self-consciousness melted away in the sweetness of the aftermath of her first time with Joey. "It was, surprisingly," she said softly as she smiled up at him with all the warmth and radiance of a rising summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
https://youtu.be/09n8mgT3e-w
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rO7QMlCh6Q&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0krc2Kteu9g&feature=share


End file.
